Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting a reading history of an e-book content through a progress bar.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a mobile terminal is utilized as a device for appreciating an e-book content. In case that an e-book content is run in a mobile terminal, it is advantageous in reading a book more stereoscopically than reading a conventional paper book. For instance, a user can appreciate various images and music materials in association with a book content through such a file attached to an e-book content as a music file, a video file and the like.
In case of appreciating a general paper book, a user can be aware of a currently appreciated portion of the paper book based on a thickness of a read portion of the paper book and a thickness of an unread portion of the paper book. Hence, the user can schematically estimate a time, which will be taken to completely read an unappreciated portion of the paper book, based on the thickness of the unread portion.
However, in case of appreciating an e-book content, since it is unable to confirm a thickness of a read portion of a paper book and a thickness of an unread portion of the paper book, it is difficult to estimate a remaining unappreciated portion of the e-book content.
Therefore, the present invention intends to disclose a mobile terminal capable of providing a user with information on an unappreciated portion of an e-book content, information on a time taken to completely read the unappreciated portion of the e-book content and the like.